No Title
by AntoniaLecter
Summary: CHAPTER 4&5 up! Dr. Lecter comes and visits clarice at night while she's sleeping... tell me if I should continue!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Antonia Lecter 

Summary: Dr. Lecter comes and visits clarice at night while she's sleeping... tell me if I should continue!!!! 

rating: PG-13 (not yet but it will be!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Lecter or Clarice Starling, they belong to Thomas Harris…and I'm sure they are probably much safer in his hands… ^_~ 

Chapter 1. 

Ex-special agent Clarice Starling stormed into the house she shared with Ardelia map and threw her boxed belongings on the hard tiles of the kitchen floor. Tears of anger slipped down her cheeks as she reclaimed the box and clambered to her side of the apartment. 

That god damned federal institution….I hate all of them hate them hate them HATE THEM!   Breaking down completely Clarice collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in one of the cushions.  A soft breeze from the front door, which had been mistakenly left wide open, encircled the small living room and made Clarice shiver but she made no effort to get up and close it. 

Later that night…

A dark figure stood in the doorway. Doctor Hannibal Lecter stepped soundlessly into the apartment, careful not to disturb anything. Ah Clarice he murmured to himself, I would think as a federal agent you would lock your doors..or at least _close _them.  Carefully shutting the door behind him, Lecter crept silently along the pitch-black corridor towards the den. 

Clarice slept silently on the sofa, her hair matted and stringy, stuck to her face with tears. Hannibal Lecter regarded her from a measured distance. Noticing how much she was shivering, he pulled a soft blanket from the linen closet and draped it over her totally unaware form. 

With a smile, dr. Lecter crept out of the living room and out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Okay… who thinks I should continue… I'm just starting with these fics and erm… I want to know if they are good enough for me to continue… heh… 

***~AL~*  **


	2. The Next Morning...

The next morning… 

Clarice Starling woke to the warm sunlight that was pouring through her windows. 

Talk about a headache… lucky I didn't die of freezing last night… it's so cold in here… 

With a shiver, Clarice pushed back the blanket that was draped over her… 

Blanket??? What the hell?? I swear that this was in the linen closet the other day… 

A twinge of fear struck Clarice as she remembered that she no longer had a firearm to protect herself. 

Maybe it was just Ardelia… No that's impossible… she's out of town for two weeks… 

Carefully pulling herself off the couch, Clarice stepped out into the hall and walked cautiously over to the door… which was closed. Closed, but not locked. 

Memory Flashed 

Dropping the box on the floor… 

Clarice's eyes widened, she hadn't shut the door… 

How could I have been so forgetful… 

With a shiver, Clarice locked the door and clambered back into the living room. It took fifteen minutes to search the house for anything "he" might have left. 

She was pretty sure that It was him… who else could it be… 

Well…that's another part done… I haven't really got a plot lol!! Suggestions would be most welcome!!!!!!! 

**~*AL*~  **


	3. Chapter Three...

Chapter three… 

Clarice sat curled up on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her and a warm cup of decaf that was slowly getting cold in her left hand. 

Jumbled thoughts swirled around inside her head like frightened butterflies, occasionally crashing into the sides. 

If it really was dr. Lecter… wouldn't he have left something? 

_No… he doesn't trust me not to turn it in… _

_That's never stopped him before… _

Clarice was quite subconscious to the fact that she was arguing with herself; she was too preoccupied with being nervous at the prospect that Dr. Lecter might be close. 

It had been three months since the fateful night on the Chesapeake, and Clarice was still wary that Dr. Lecter might come to get his revenge… after the way she acted that night anyway… 

With a small sigh, Clarice got to her feet and grabbed her jacket. It was early October and turning into winter, and was below 60 degrees outside. 

Picking up her purse, she stepped outside and made sure the door was securely locked. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The air at the park was crisp and cool, Clarice had just run a mile through the woods, and sat down on a park bench to catch her breath. 

A shrill sound made her jump; Clarice reached into her backpack and pulled out her vibrating mobile phone.  

_Number Unknown _was flashing on the screen. 

Now who could that be… 

_Ring … Ring _

Clarice shrugged and pressed the answer button, carefully holding the phone up to her ear, making sure not to pull her hands out of her jacket and answered. 

Hello? Special agent starling…

" Well helllooo claarriiccee… 

Clarice's face turned pale and her breathing faltered.  

"Dr L-lecter… 

more more who wants more?? well..I'll tell ya what...if you use that cool little grey box down there...I'll post more :p 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four… 

Pale and shaky as she was, Clarice managed to hold the phone to her ear without dropping it. 

Dr. Lecter…she said again… what do you want? 

She could almost see him smirking on the other line. 

" Tsk tsk tsk Clarice… is that any way to greet an old friend? 

Fear turned into anger and Clarice found herself suddenly fuming. 

"What do you want Dr. Lecter?!?!?! 

" Tsk Tsk Clarice… you don't need to get so worked up. 

" Dr… you still haven't answered my question! 

"All good things to those who wait" he replied teasingly 

All of Clarice's anger left her and was replaced by frustration and helplessness. 

Wait? She demanded, wait for what?!  

Why, he replied, wait for our reunion of course

The line went dead. 

*****

Clarice's breath hitched in her throat and the innocent looking telephone in her hand dropped to the ground with a small thud. 

Oh my god…oh my f—cking god… 

Clambering off the seat, Clarice made a beeline for her house, not even bothering to acknowledge that would be the first place he would look for her. 

Upon reaching her house, she was relived to find the door still securely locked.  Quickly shoving the key in the lock, she fled inside and slammed the door behind her. 

Damnit…that was close… 

Clarice collapsed onto the couch, mopping her sweaty forehead with her hand. Her heart was racing and cold sweat was trickling down her back. 

She felt close to tears, and the false sense of security that she had always had in her years with the FBI was fading rapidly. 

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, it sounded like breathing. She spun around and her face was imideiatley covered with a chloroform soaked cloth. 

Clarice struggled but he was stronger and in less than seven seconds she drifted into darkness. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Clarice woke up shortly afterwards. Her head ached like crazy.  The first thing she noticed was that she was fully restrained to the bed by her wrists. 

(Authors Note: Oh and just so you know, This is not gonna turn into some sort of NC-17 story! I'm only twelve….you can thank my sister for this annoying little interruption.) 

She seemed to be in a reasonably large room, but it was too dim to make out anything else.

 _Where am I…I know I can't be at home…_

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Lecter moved into the room, hands folded neatly in front of him. 

Clarice didn't notice at first, because it was so dark. Dr. Lecter stepped soundlessly to the edge of the queen-sized bed and gazed down at her. His expression unreadable as usual. 

Clarice Closed her eyes tight and held her trembling body still, Which wasn't exactly very easy with a cannibalistic murderer standing over her. 

Now Clarice, said Dr. Lecter slowly, I will gladly remove your restraints, but only if you promise to be very good and not try anything to test my patience. 

Clarice's mind raced… _Oh for god sakes, what am I supposed to do…I don't see how this isn't rude, tying me up like this…maybe I should just go along with him and make a run for it when I get the chance. _

Drawing a shaky breath, Clarice nodded, avoiding all eye contact. Dr. Lecter smiled gleefully. If Clarice wanted to play games, then so be it. 

Well peoples! That's chapters four and five, and I'm working on chapter six, I thought y'all might be getting a bit bored with the cliffhanger : P 

Oh and by the way, thanks for the reviews, I know I'm not the best of fanfic writers, but I appreciate you ppls reviewing my fics ^_^ 


End file.
